Resistance is Futile
by NashMarquez
Summary: A tired wife tries to go to sleep while the husband has better plans in mind. Would Caitlyn give in to her husband and let him have what he wants or would Horatio give in to his wife and let her have her beauty sleep? -Companion piece to A Dangerous Rivalry (Horatio/OC). PWP


**A/N : Just a little companion piece. Adult rated.**

* * *

Standing at the bathroom door in his towel, Horatio stared lovingly at his wife before making his way into his walk-in wardrobe to get changed. Caitlyn had been very busy with work these few days that they barely had time to spend together. It was either she came home to him already asleep or he came home to her already asleep. And in the morning, either he hadn't come home from his night shift or that she left earlier than him. Either way, they never really get to meet to spend time. He didn't like that one bit. It was drifting them apart from each other. That night was the first night in a week that they were in the same room, in the comfort of their own home, both awake.

Horatio got changed and made his way onto the bed. Caitlyn put aside her laptop and files when Horatio slipped into the bed. They had an agreement that one should never bring their work back home; especially not into their bedroom but this time, Horatio understood the circumstance. She was preparing her lecture since she was invited to give a talk in one of the universities. And he knew how much she hated to prepare lectures. There was just too much consolidation that needed to be done. As Caitlyn prepared to go to sleep, pulling the covers up and making sure her feet stay exposed, Horatio turned to her, propping on his elbow and leaning into her. Caitlyn ignored him and turned to switch off the bedside lamp. Not giving up on his wife, he leaned in further and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Horatio…" He knew what her reply was going to be and he stopped her at his name. He took her lips in his to keep her from saying anything else. The only thing he wanted to hear tonight was the sound of her screaming in pleasure. He only wanted to hear his name when she was writhing beneath him. The more she tried to escape him, he leaned further into her, prolonging their kiss. Slow, gentle and soft became fast, rough and hard. Caitlyn pushed herself off Horatio and escaped his embrace.

"Not tonight please baby." Her voice husky and breathy, Caitlyn whispered into his ear. Ignoring her request, Horatio slipped his hand underneath the covers, causing his wife to shiver at his touch. His fingers cold on her warm skin. Caitlyn sighed but upon his touch, she grabbed his arm, stopping him from going further.

"Baby please. I'm really tired." Horatio shushed her with a passionate kiss, pulled her hand off his arm and let his hand continue trailing its way down her stomach. He heard his wife sigh at every touch. He felt her suck in her breath as he trailed further down.

"Horatio I'm serious. Not tonight please baby." Once again, he ignored her pleas. He knew she needed this but she was denying it. He could feel her getting warmer and warmer.

"Just lay back, relax and enjoy sweetheart." In a soft, husky voice, he whispered seductively into her ear, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. He could feel it distinctively on her thighs.

"No baby. I don't want that. I don't want to take from you and not give you anything. I'm just really tired." Caitlyn raised her head slightly to meet her husband's eyes and shook her head, seeing her husband at her waist. Her hand reached out and her fingers raked through his red locks softly.

"Baby come up here." Horatio shook his head and kissed his way down her body.

His hands roamed under her nightie, only to find her with nothing underneath it. His lips tugged upwards into a cheeky smile. As he got further down, he heard Caitlyn sigh again. This time, it wasn't a sigh of annoyance but rather, a sigh of resignation. She was giving in to his simple yet pleasurable administrations. He was getting the response he wanted. His hand found its way to her most intimate places. He felt her tense up the moment he reached onto her bosom. He felt her harden at his touch and he smiled to himself. His other hand went further down, feeling the dampness in between her legs. She tried as she might to clamp her thighs together, disallowing him there but she knew she was fighting a losing battle when she felt his fingers make their way through and she knew he could feel her response.

"Giving in are we?" Horatio teased then tease her again with one flick of his tongue. She moaned. One finger, then two, entered her, causing her to writhe and squirm. In and out. Gentle at the beginning, allowing her to get used then faster and harder. When he knew she was closer to the edge, he pushed her further. It was then, he finally heard his wife screamed his name as she thrashed about, head pushed back into the pillow. He saw her eyes squeeze tight as he let the powerful wave of pleasure wash over her. He smiled to himself again.

"Baby, I need you now." Chest heaving still, she breathed out those words in a rough voice, a result of her screams earlier.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to. You don't have to give. I'm more than happy to give. I know you're tired." Horatio smiled let her recover and kissed his way back up, then took her lips in his, gently tugging and biting on her lower lip.

"Don't give me that crap. You've already got my gear running. Now finish me fully and give it all to me." Caitlyn said in an authoritative tone as her hand reached down, and gripped at his erection. Horatio smirked playfully at her demands yet could not contain his gasp when he felt her hand grabbing him tight. Caitlyn then took over, flipping her husband on his back.

"I thought you're tired?" Horatio teased his wife as she crawled up his body and straddled him.

"Oh shut up!" Pulling down his sweats and taking off his shirt, Caitlyn rubbed her hands all over his body. Horatio gulped hard and sucked in his breath when he felt her soft hand fondle him and caress him gently.

Caitlyn leaned down, allowing him to feel her chest on his and she moved on his body, grinding slowly. She felt her husband tense up and felt his stomach sucked in. Slowly, hands on his chest, she pushed herself off him and placed his erection right at her entrance. She noticed the look of pure ecstasy on her husband's face and she slammed down onto him without any warning. Horatio gasped in shock yet his body relaxed upon feeling her warmth around him. He heard his wife groan and sigh in bliss as he entered her to the hilt. They paused; absorbing the feel of each other. He allowed her to get used to him while he gently caressed and felt up her bosoms.

Just then, his wife started moving and rocking against him. She started off gentle like he did then it went on to get rough and harder. She leaned down on him, biting down on his neck, leaving her brand on him. As both of them knew that they were getting closer to the pinnacle of their pleasure, Caitlyn moved faster and harder. Horatio heard his name as he felt his wife shudder in pleasure above him. He then followed after his wife, reaching his end and spilling his seeds into her strands by strands as she continued to grind against him to assist. He slipped out of her and pulled his wife by her neck, giving her a passionate kiss. Content and spent, Caitlyn crashed on her husband as he held her tight against him. He kissed her one final time and pulled her closer onto him, allowing her to fall asleep on him.

As she was about to fall asleep, it dawned upon her that they hadn't worn any protection. Both of them still hadn't talked about a baby but she had stopped taking her pills since Horatio was always packing. It had been almost four months that she hadn't taken the pills; ever since she started thinking of a baby; even though she hasn't made a decision yet. Caitlyn sighed into her husband's red lock. If she were to get pregnant, then so be it. She was somehow prepared. And if this was going to determine that, then she'll let it be and see where it takes them. She felt her husband rake his fingers through her hair and pushed her head closer to him as he pulled up the covers with his free hand to cover their exposed bodies.

"I love you baby." She whispered into his ear and she heard his soft reply right before she fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So what did you think?****:P **

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for A Dangerous Rivalry! :)**


End file.
